What is Love?
by cutetwist
Summary: Ash asks Misty about love. How will she answer?
1. Chapter 1 The question

Ash's p.o.v.

It was raining outside I couldn't sleep. A certain question was keeping me awake, I knew she could answer it. My best friend Misty was reading a magazine on water pokemon. I tapped her shoulder lightly. She looked up from her magazine with an exasperated look on her face. I was praying she wouldn't split my head open with her mallet of doom.

"Yes Ash?" She asked. I could feel my heart speed up.

"Ash? What do you want? Hello!" She said impatiently. This made me feel even more anxious.

"What is love?" I replied. Misty's eyes widened and blushed.

"Love, is, um. Love is when you like people's personalities, their laugh, smile, the way they walk. Love is when you get shivers just simply at the thought of their name. When you get butterflies when you sit next to the,, or touch them. Love is when appearance doesn't matter. Niw that I've answered your question, answer mine. Why did you ask me this?" She replied thoughtfully.

"I asked you that because, I wanted to know for sure I was in love. And now, I'm positive," I answered. I kissed her lightly on the lips. When I let back she grabbed the back if my head and started to make out with me. Guess she's in love, too!


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

Misty's p.o.v.

When I realized exactly what I was doing, I broke the kiss. He looked up at me with a goofy grin and a huge blush.

"Ash-?" "I'm sorry. I, uh, yeah..." he cut me off. I rolled back over and started to think.

'Why did he kiss me?'

'Why did he ask that dumb question?'

'Why does he have to make everything so awkward?'

'Why does he have to be so damn hot?!'

...

I tapped Misty's shoulder lightly. No answer. I rubbed her arm sweetly. I started to massage her back. I heard a soft snore.

'Great. I put her to sleep!' I yelled at myself. I heard some quiet giggles bbehind me. I rolled over to see Brock, covering his mouth trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Suh-moooooooooooooth!" He laughed.

"Shut it, no eyes!" I hissed.

"Oh snap!" He giggled.

"Why did she kiss me, then start to ignore me?" I asked Brock.

"She is probably just a bit weirded out! If I were you, I wouldn't be worrried," he replied.

"Maybe, or maybe she feels like she's about to vomit. Cuz that's how I feel," I moaned.

Brock went back to laughing and I started to think.

'I had to ask that dumb question!'

'I had to kiss her!'

'She had to kiss me!'

'I had to fall in love, ' tthat's when sleep overtook my body.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiddnapped

Misty's p.o.v.

I woke up in a cell. I wwasn't sure where I was, or who I was. I didn't know what I even looked like.

"Red! Get up! You're going somewhere. Somewhere no one, wants to be, " an orange haired girl lauhed. An aqua haired man walked up and tossed me to the woman.

"W-who am I? Who are you? Where are we?" I asked.

"Your name is Savanna. I'm Cassidy and this is Butch. You're in Team Rocket Headquarters, " Cassidy answered sternly.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here because you're special. You can use water attacks, just like pokemon. We were watching you when your little trio stopped by a lake. You were playing with Ash and basically created a tsunami! You my red haired friend, are an incredibly rare, and uniqu specimen!" Cassidy chuckled

"Who is Ash?" I asked, very confused.

"You'll find out, my dear!" Butch laughed.

They brought me down a long hallway until they shoved me into a room with big tubes with other people in them. A tall guy with a Persian was currently typing something that was in some sort of code.

...

Ash's p.o.v.

"Misty! Sorry we left! We were getting some water! Misty? MISTY!" I cried as I read the small note left on the table.

'Dear Ash, and Brock,

Ever since our little kiss, I've felt awkward. So, I left. I'm sorry!

Love always,

Mïsty

The thing is, that's not Misty's handwriting it was Cassidy's. I remeber from when they showed up to replace Jesse, James, and Meowth.

Flashback

"Hello, losers! Get lost! We're here to catch the little trio! You are relieved of duty until further notice!" Cassidy laughed. Jesse spoke up.

"To bad! It's OUR job to catch the twerp and his pikachu!"

"Yeah! So get lost, Butchy!" James laughed. Butch fumed in anger. Bh now, all of us were walking backwards awkwardly.

"Hey!" I yelled. "We like Jesse, James, and Meowth! They always fail!"

"Yeah! Wait, what!?" Jesse screamed.

"I don't care what you want! Just, ugh!" Cassidy mumbled.

"Pikachu, thunder wave," I said lamely. Both teams went flying in oppisite directions. A note fell. It was a to do list.

'Cassidy's to do's

1. Buy food

2. Get paid

3. Iron socks

4. Replace idiots

5. Laugh like a maniac in victory! '

Man, she's one messed up chick.

End flashback.

"Mistys been taken by Team Rocket!" I cried.


	4. Chapter 4 Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Ash's p.o.v.

I was pacing around trying to figure out a plan to get Misty back.

"Brock! We need equipment! I need a bazooka, STAT!" I panicked. Brock chuckled and tossed me a map.

"I have a map to Team Rocket Headquarters. I printed it off my pokedex+. Let's go. If we head iff now we'll get there before dark,"

"Ok," I said. Misty. That was all I couldn't think about. I needed to get her back.

Started walking and soon Brock broke the ssilence.

"This is where it is. Underground. A small panel somewhere. Oh! The rock!" He went over and typed in ssomething. The groung split ooen and formed a staircase leading downward. I sprinted down the stairs, losing all senses excpet for, find Misty.

...

Misty's p.o.v.

I was running. I didn't know wnere to. Suddenly, I bumped into a raven haired kid.

"Misty!" The boy said hugging me. I jumped.

"W-who are y-you?" I squealed. The boy let back with tear filled eyes.

"You don't remember me?" He choked.

"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?" I could sense that I knew this boy. I knew he was a friend, not an enemy. He didn't habe the same scowl marks the others did. I still didn't remember him.

"Misty. What have they don to you?" He asked.

"Who's done what to me? I'm the same Savanna I always was!" I smiled cheerfully. I hated seeing this boy up set! He seemed so sweet!

"No! You're not the same Savanna! Why? Because your name isn't Savanna, it's Misty! And these Team Rocket idiots gave you amnesia!" The boy cried. I rubbed his shoulder sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5 A Trip Down Memory Lane

Misty's p.o.v.

The raven haired kid was cursing frantically.

"Arcues why the hell! Little bitch Team Rocket members! Why'd they have to take Misty?" He leapt into my arms. As I was trying to pry him off, a spike haired guy came over.

"Ash! You found Misty!"

"Why do you think my name is Misty? My name is Savanna! Can you please get this kid off me?" I asked. TThe two kids eyes widened. The raven haired kid got up, and ran down the hallway of which I came. I was about to continue on MY path, when I was lifted by the spike haired boy.

"Put me down! Kidnapper! Kidnapper! " I yelled.

"I'm your friend! My name is Brock and that other kid, is Ash! You and Ash are such good friends! Please Misty, remember!" Brock pleaded. My mind drew a complete blank.

"I'm sorry I don't remember! I'm sorry! " I sobbed.

The other kid, so called named, 'Ash', came running back to me.

"Put her down, NOW!' He hissed. 'Brock' put me down and this Ash kid picked me back up.

"Really? Put me down please!" I asked politely.

"You must be completely out of it! You never ask politely for anything! " Ash laughed. I would have kicked him but he was carrying me bridal style. I riggled around helplessly. He was too strong.

"Ash," I whispered.

"Yes, Misty?" He sighed.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I came here to save you. We are best friends, and I love you, " he said.

"Are you trying to leave? Or, go and kill someone?" I laughed.

"Leave," he answered.

"You're going the wrong way, " I giggled. He turned around.

After ten minutes we met up with Brock who was waiting patiently for me to tell him we were going the wrong way.

"You could have told us," Ash hissed.

"Brock. Is Ash always this tense?" I asked.

"Nah. He's just upset you don't remember him, " he laughed.

"Aaahhh!" I started to cry. I made my so called best friend upset, AND I don't remember anything!

Ash, Brock and I started walking out when.

"Drop the girl," Cassidy.

...

Ash's p.o.v.

"Pikachu, thunder bolt!" I comanded. Cassidy and Butch went flying. We ran out and didn't stop.

"Ah! Ow!"" Misty yelped.

"What!?" I panicked.

"I remember something! My name is, Misty Waterflower! Your name is Ash Ketchum! And your name is, Brock Slate!" She yelped."But, I still don't remember who you are. Just your names..."


	6. Chapter 6 Friendship

Ash's p.o.v.

"Y-you remember! Try to remember some more!" I asked.

"Ash, I got the memory when you said thunder bolt. Things that happened to me trigger memory I have lost!" She yelped excitedly.

"Ash... PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screached.

"Ok," I laughed and dropped her. She got up and tackled me.

"Ah!" She cried.

"What? " I happily mused.

"I remembered that we always fight! Not that Brocko here likes that we do, but we fight, about everything..." Misty sighed at the memories.

"Great! I mean, not the fact that we fight, but that you remember!" I yelped. She leapt up iinto my armsand hugged me.

"Hey! Let's bring her to the place you two first met! Then, to the place she met me, the Pewter City gym!" Brock suggested.

"Ah!" Misy gasped.

"I remember! Ash, Brock, I remember! I remember, EVERYTHING about you two! You! I'm mad at you!" Misty hissed. Great. Just what I needed...


	7. Chapter 7 What is Love?

Ash's p.o.v.

We were back where we were when I asked Misty 'the question'. Misty and I were alone sitting very close to each other on a rock watching the sunset. Brock had gone to get some food. I had been slowy been inching my way closer to Misty.

"Ash! Why are you scooting so damn close to me?!" Misty laughed.

"No reason. Guessing that you aren't mad at me anymore, are ya' Mist?" I asked while slyly slipping an arm around her.

"Naw! But, I do know that your arm DOES NOT belong on my shoulders!" She laughed. I reluctantly pulled my arm off her, then, put my hand on hers. She took in a deep annoyed breath and simply gave me a glare that said,'Ash you're pushing my very little patience bar over the edge!' I ignored the threatening looks and kept my hand there. She huffed, bht kept her hand under mine.

"Hey, Misty? Do you remember the question I asked you before the 'incident'?" I asked. She nodded no.

"Alrighty then!" I silently screamed YES! to myself. "Then I'll ask you agai! What is love?" Once again her eyes widened as she bblushed furiously.

"Love is when-" I already knew what she was going to say and I cut her off with my lips. She did the same as last time, except with more passion.

"Ash!" She huffed.

"Yes?" I asked sexily.

"I think I'm in love, " she smirked then returned kissing me.


End file.
